Change
by AshleyNicole86
Summary: Nessie is growing up fast, what happens when her feelings for Jacob change right as everyone starts a cross country move? How will everyone, especially Jacob and Nessie react? Will the gang like being back in high school?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always been very interested in two things: The Cullen's moving on from Forks and Jake and Nessie. This story puts those two things together and a lot of love and comedy ensue. I hope everyone enjoys. Please Please Review. I'll keep going if I get five reviews. **

**Side note: I don't own these characters most unfortunately. ******

**This chapter is rated T, later chapters might get lemony, let me know what you want in the reviews.**

**Jake POV**

I had always expected it to be a gradual thing. I figured we wouldn't even notice. In fact most of the time I couldn't even imagine my love for Nessie changing. I had seven years of being wrapped around her little finger. But then anyone who ever met Nessie was wrapped around her little finger. Tomorrow was her 7th birthday, although she looked at least 17 and acted 30. My Nessie was a precocious little thing. I knew that soon she would stop aging all together; the process had slowed down to being barely noticeable over the past few years. It didn't matter, I wasn't aging either. A werewolf perk. I could live forever as long as I didn't go prolonged periods without phasing. And for Nessie I would live forever.

**Nessie POV**

My Mom hated birthdays. I had been born three days before her nineteenth birthday, and although she had technically stopped aging that day, she still hated birthdays. My Mom would be nineteen forever, and I didn't know what I was. Tomorrow I would be seven years old. But I was physically seventeen, and psychologically I was probably older than that. And then there was my Jacob. Jake had stopped aging when he was sixteen, but he had matured to be physically twenty five or so and now he was technically twenty three. Jake acted like he was about fourteen most of the time.

I was snapped out of my haze by my Aunt Alice. She had whirred into the living room in a style reminiscent of a Tasmanian devil. "So I have everything all ready for tomorrow! I am so excited Nessie! You are going to LOVE your birthday cake! And all of your presents!" She trilled the words as she danced around the room, straightening already straight paintings.

"Well you would know Auntie!" I grinned at her. I was never annoyed by Alice's ability to predict the future like my father sometimes was. When I was first born Alice had a very hard time seeing me. In fact I gave her a major headache. She also couldn't see the wolves. She had been crippled by the fact that she didn't know what we were or how we worked. Now with lots of practice, Alice could see my Jacob and I just fine. Although now she said I gave her headaches for other reasons.

Alice started rearranging the living room furniture. She was more hyper than normal, she was almost too happy. Even for Alice. I was instantly suspicious.

"Auntie Alice, you would never lie to me would you?" I gave her my best pouty face and she looked at me strangely.

"Of course not Nessie! You know I wouldn't do that." She sat down next to me and sighed. I touched her and let her see my thoughts. My questions over why she was acting weird.

"Ness, no one wants to make you sad before your birthday, but I won't lie to you. Edward? Bella? Anyone else who wants to join us?" Her voice didn't get any louder to call the others. They would hear.

Everyone looked vaguely sad as they flitted into the living room. Alice moved so my parents could sit on either side of me. I was worried. I had no idea what the problem could be. Alice sent Uncle Jasper a sharp look and I suddenly was a lot calmer. I gave Jasper a very dirty look and he chuckled.

My Dad gave me a reassuring smile. "Nessie sweetie, we didn't want to ruin your birthday but we have something we all need to discuss as a family." He looked at Grandpa Carlisle but Grandpa shook his head. Apparently Dad was in charge of this one. "Ness, we've been is Forks for too long. It's starting to get suspicious. None of us can go out in to public anymore and it won't be long until we're found out. We need to move." I urgently pressed my hand to my Dad's face. There was only one thing I was worried about. My Jacob.

My Dad nodded, "Honey I don't know if Jake will come with us. We are going to talk to him tonight as soon as he gets her okay? We will make sure he knows that he is more than welcome, but he does have responsibilities here. It would be a big decision, for him and for his pack and their families if he was to move with us." My Dad was trying to not get my hopes up, but I knew that as long as it was alright with the Cullen's then Jake would come.

I smiled. As long as Jake was coming then everything would be fine. A new place might even by nice. We could go out more often, I could go to school. There would be new animals to hunt.

My mind wondered for a minute before I thought of something else. This time I pressed my hand to my Mom's cheek, showing her a picture of Grandpa Charlie.

"Well sweetie I don't know. We'll still see him, he'll visit us but Alice has had a pretty interesting vision. It looks like if Jake comes, than his whole pack is coming, and Billy, and your Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. But Nessie, this will disrupt everyone a lot. I don't want you to push this option on Jake okay? He needs to make his own decision about this."

My Uncle Emmett looked at me, "So Ness, where do you want to move?" I jumped in my seat a little.

"I get to pick?" I asked excitedly. Grandma Esme chuckled.

"Well we're open to suggestions."

I thought about it for a few minutes. "How about Syracuse NY? It's cloudy a lot but it has some hot days for mom. There is snow for the pack and I to play in. It's big enough for us to easily blend in."

My Dad smiled and kissed my head. "That is an excellent idea Nessie. Well what does everyone say? Ready to go back to high school?" The room collectively groaned. I wasn't even sure I was ready for high school yet.

We needed to come up with a good cover story. Carlisle wanted to keep it similar to the one they had when they had come here. The only point of consternation came when we were deciding who I and my mother were. I looked too much like both my Mom and Dad. Finally it was decided that I would be my Dad's sister along with Alice, and with Emmett as our brother. My Mom, Rosalie and Jasper would all be siblings as well, they would be the Hales. Otherwise the cover story remained the same. We were all foster children. I would be in 10th grade with my Dad and Mom and Alice. This wouldn't be awkward at all. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett would be in 11th grade.

I asked about the pack and Dad said it would be up to them. They all looked much older than they were. He thought getting them into the U would be the best bet. We were still working out the details when Jacob arrived. He walked in and then looked mildly alarmed when he saw us all in the living room.

I jumped up and gave him a huge hug and then touched his face. It only took a few minutes or so to give him the story. My Dad interrupted my thoughts a few times to add to my picture narration. I didn't tell him about Alice's vision. I wanted him to choose on his own. I would never want Jake to be unhappy. While he was thinking I sniffed him. I touched him, silently asking "new cologne?" but I didn't think that was it, his normal scent was off, and it wasn't anything artificial. He shook his head no but looked at me funny.

"You smell different to me too. That's odd." I looked at Grandpa Carlisle, he knew everything.

"You both smell different to each other? That's very interesting…" He trailed off and everyone looked at Alice.

"What? I don't know anything." She rolled her eyes when she said it.

My Dad's had been looking out the window but his head suddenly snapped to look at Jacob. His eyes were dark and he looked mad. What had my Jacob done? He was amazing. He was always sweet and he smelled so good and he was so beautiful. Huh. I'd never really thought about Jake as beautiful or good looking before but he was. I was staring at him now and the truth was that my Jacob was a babe. He was tall and had huge muscles and he was all tan and his hair was so shiny. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. I licked my lips.

I looked up and everyone was staring at my Dad who was now looking back and forth between me and Jake a little wildly. "Bella I need to talk to you now. Outside." They left together and I glanced around, everyone looked as confused as I did. Jake and I sat in their seats and I moved closer to him as he draped an arm around my shoulder. Now everyone else was looking at each other. Uncle Jasper was grinning and I raised an eyebrow. Hmm.

Jake and I were holding hands and he was getting flashes of all my thoughts. I was worried he would stay in La Push.

"I'm coming with you guys. I don't know what my pack will want to do, I'll explain the situation to them and see what they want to do. Money will be the only real issue. But I'm sure we can work it out." Carlisle shook his head.

"No Jake, you and your pack have given up much for us. Money will not be an issue, we will set up everything. For you to move with us like this, well it would mean the world to all of us." I loved my Grandpa. He was awesome.

Rosalie snorted but didn't say anything about what Carlisle had said.

I was hungry and the thought of a mountain lion flashed through my head and into Jake. He was instantly standing. "Come on Ness, let's go hunting." I stood to leave and told Grandpa to tell Mom and Dad that we would be back soon. He nodded and glanced between us, giving Jake a rather odd look that I didn't understand.

We were out the door and running through the woods in a blink of an eye. I heard Jake slow down behind me to shuck his clothes and phase but I didn't look back or slow down. He would catch up. Soon we were playing tag, darting through the trees to get one another.

I sat in a tree waiting to pounce. I swung down from the very top, knowing I would land on his back without hurting him. Jake looked up and when I landed it was in his human arms. His very naked human arms. I couldn't even laugh at the surprised look on his face. All of the sudden I wasn't hungry for a mountain lion anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and such. Hopefully this chapter goes over well too. **

**I don't own the greatness that is Twilight. **

**Jacob**

I finished my run and headed off towards the Cullen's, towards Nessie. I stopped a mile or so away to phase back and pull on some jeans. Need to protect those delicate Cullen sensibilities after all.

The last mile to the house flew by and I let myself in the front door. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Nessie flew to me and gave me a hug. Her cool but not cold skin felt good against my blazing hot body. She showed me why everyone was gathered. We had to move. Not they, we. I couldn't stay behind if Nessie was moving to New York.

Before I could say anything Nessie starting sniffing me and she asked me if I was wearing new cologne. I said no and sniffed her back. She smelled different to me too. She smelled very good. Like fresh baked bread, rain and something else I could quite identify.

I wanted to bury my nose into her neck and smell her all day long. I wanted to lick her skin and find out what she tasted like.

Where the hell did that come from? I looked down at Nessie and then at everyone else. Edward was giving me a death glare. _Hey hey I'm sorry! I don't think of Nessie like that I swear. Except maybe now I do. Shit. What the hell is happening? _Edward didn't say anything to me. He towed Bella outside and I knew I was in some deep shit. If Edward didn't kill me, Bella would.

I sat down with Nessie burrowed in by my side. It felt natural to throw my arm over her shoulder and hold her hand. I talked with Carlisle about my pack and I coming along. He said not to worry about money. I wanted to kiss him for making this easier on me. I laughed at the thought of kissing a vampire. Gross. Except, what if it was Nessie? Kissing Nessie wouldn't be gross. She didn't smell like the other vampires.

Nessie interrupted my thoughts, she was hungry. We got up to leave and Ness gave a message to Carlisle for her parents and off we went. Once we were out of view of the house I stopped to phase, Ness kept running and I caught up with her in no time. We played tag and she started jumping from tree to tree. I lost her and was only alerted to her whereabouts when I heard her jump.

I don't know why I phased back, an instinct to protect her I guess. I caught her in the nick of time. And then I realized that I was naked. Nessie was looking at me like I was something to eat and I was suddenly overwhelmed by her touch. She was picturing herself kissing me, touching me, straddling me.

I put Nessie down facing away from me and quickly pulled on my jeans. I started walking and she walked beside me, not touching me. I didn't know what to think. Until this morning I would have never thought something like this. I would have been appalled. Now though, it seemed natural, inevitable. Nessie and I would be together.

Nessie touched my arm, pleading with me not to be mad, not to stop loving her. It brought me up short.

"Ness, I could never ever stop loving you okay? This…it's just…new, Nessie. We need to figure out how to handle it. We've always know this was coming but even so, your Mom and Dad are going to kill me. Don't worry though Ness, We'll get this figured out. I love you."

She touched my arm again. She let me know she loved me too and then I got a quick flash that she didn't mean for me to see. She wanted to know what I was wearing under my jeans. Holy crow.

**Nessie**

I was frustrated with myself. I didn't mean to make Jake uncomfortable or make everything change. We were already getting ready for a huge change and all of the sudden my hormones had to rear their ugly head?

I didn't want my Jacob to be mad at me, but I couldn't hide what I felt now. I wanted to shout it off the rooftops. I wanted everyone to know how much I loved my Jacob.

He led me back to the house, neither of us in the mood to hunt now. He walked me to the cottage door, gave me a kiss on the cheek and started to walk away. My Dad opened the door.

"Jacob? Would you please come in? Bella and I would like to talk to you and Nessie." He opened the door wider and walked back into our house. I followed him without glancing back at Jacob. I was slightly hurt by his silence. Maybe he didn't want to have to be in love with me. Maybe he didn't like being imprinted anymore.

My Dad turned to look at me. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You know very well that is not true. I can see his mind Nessie and he loves you. I can't say I was ready for you guys to take this step quite yet but you are both grown now. Your mother and I want you to take this very slowly and think things through. We want you both to know that you can talk to us about anything you need to. Is that everything Bella?" He looked at my Mom with a vaguely pained expression.

"We love you both very much." My Mom added. Jake and I looked at each other wearily and then back at my parents. Had my parents just given us permission to have sex?

"No! That's not what we were doing!" My Dad stood up and ran in hand through his hair. It must be hard to have a daughter the same age as you. "You have no idea. Look, we were not endorsing sex. Not even a little. We were saying that we want you to carefully consider the repercussions of changing your relationship and to go slowly. That being said-" He stopped and gritted his teeth "That being said we understand how imprinting works and that at this stage your relationship might turn physical." He looked like he wanted to shoot himself in the head.

"Can Jacob stay here tonight?" My dad stared at me, blinked a few times, shook his head and then left.

"Nessie that was not very nice." My Mom couldn't help herself and giggled. "Do you want some pasta for dinner?"

I frowned I didn't like human food very much. I looked at Jacob. "Can Jake and I go hunting instead? We won't take long."

"Of course sweetie. Back by 10 Jake." My Mom walked over to Jake and whisper in his ear. I could still hear her. "Take care of my daughter Jake. Love you." And then she kissed his cheek. A small surge of jealousy rolled through me. I knew that Jake had loved my Mom. And not because he had too, not like he loved me.

I walked out with Jacob following me close behind. He didn't phase and I turned to ask him why. He had me crushed to his chest in a hug before I could ask what was wrong.

"Nessie honey I love you so much. Never ever doubt that. And I sure hope this is okay." And then he was kissing me. Jacob had kissed me a million times, but this time I felt like my whole body was on a fire. He pulled away after a second and we were both breathing heavy. He looked at me and let a smile tug up on his lips. "Go hunt Nessie. I'll be right behind you."

I nodded. I needed something more than an elk or a dear, or even a mountain lion. I needed something with more fight. I took off running towards the sea as fast I could. I couldn't run as fast as my family, but I could swim faster than anyone. I reached the cliffs in record time. I heard Jake coming up behind me. I was bold. I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it to the ground. I head Jacob stop behind me as I unbuttoned my jeans. I let them drop and jumped of the cliff and arched into the cold water. I swam a few miles off shore and bit my wrist. I waited, just floating under the water. I'd done this before when nobody was around.

Two of them came at once and I licked my lips. I needed to get out my pent up aggression, and getting a Mako or two would do the job nicely. They were fast but I was faster. The warm blood pooled into my mouth as the shark thrashed under me. The other shark was darting around us in quick circles. I drained the first shark and went for the second. I made quick work of him too. I was still hungry, still energized. I waited. Another came. It was a great white. I smiled. They didn't come this far north often. It was huge and put up a spectacular fight. I was tired and full by the time I had drained it. I swam back to the shore and climbed out. Jacob was waiting for me and handed me my shirt and jeans. I squirmed into them.

I still had too much energy. It thrummed and pulsed through my body, raising my temperature and making me edgy. I darted off into the woods, wondering if Jake was going to follow me home.

**Review Please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Hope you Enjoy this chapter. I'm upping it to M but there is nothing too naughty. Happy Reading!**

**As always, I don't own the characters. **

**Edward**

My daughter was thinking about Jacob in the next room over and I couldn't seem to tune it out. Jacob was right outside and I couldn't tune his thoughts out either. It was going to make me go insane. Bella came up behind me and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Come on; let's go to the main house. See if our rowdy siblings want to play a game. Jakes right outside, he'll keep an eye on Nessie."

"Goodnight!" Nessie called out. No private conversations in this house.

"Go to sleep!" Bella yelled back.

I was glad Bella wanted to go screw around. She had been a mother for seven years, but like the rest of us she never quite lost the playfulness that came with being the ages we were when we were changed.

We walked to the main house, not bothering to hurry. Alone time was always nice. We talked some more about Nessie and Jake and I filled Bella in on the latest development.

"Jacob wants to date Nessie. Or more like court her I should say. It's actually kind of sweet. And god knows I appreciate anything that keeps them from…uh…"

Bella trilled a laugh and nuzzled my neck. God it felt good when she did that. Over seven years later and I still lusted after Bella as much as I had on our wedding night.

Tomorrow was our little girl's birthday and almost everything about our life was about to change, but I knew my love for Bella would be the same a year from now, ten years, 100 years or more.

**Jacob**

I heard Bella and Edward leave and Nessie get out of bed. She was still wired. I phased back to human and tugged on my jeans again. I met her in the little garden.

"Can I talk to you Ness?" I felt almost shy. I'd never asked a girl out before and with Nessie it felt odd. Could Nessie and I date when there was so much more going on between us? The truth was I wanted Nessie to have choices. I didn't want her to feel like she had to choose me because of the imprinting.

She sat in my lap and dipped her feet in the pond. She tilted her head back and her curls cascaded down her back and she grinned her impish little grin at me. God this girl is beautiful.

I used my thumb to draw circles on her wrist. "I think we should date. Take things slow. We have so much time ahead of us Ness; I want to make sure you get all the experiences that you can."

She did one of those lightening fast movements that I could barely see and suddenly she was facing towards me, straddling my legs. She nodded very solemnly and then looked towards the cottage.

"And the clock strikes 12. Happy Birthday to me!" She didn't move. She was staring into my eyes and blushing furiously. She bit her lip and at the moment I couldn't see Edward in her at all. She was all Bella. It made me smile.

"Do I get a birthday wish Jake?"

"Mm, of course. What do you want Nessie? I'd give you anything." And it was true, I couldn't say no to Nessie, I was preprogrammed to give into her every wish, every demand, every desire.

She leaned forward very slowly, seeking permission with her eyes and then pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her slowly, savoring the feel of her lips on mine, I licked along her bottom lip and her whole body shuddered on mine. I kissed down her jaw and to her neck, holding her tight against me, letting me know how much I wanted her. She was kissing my neck as I sucked lightly on her shoulder blade. I felt her teeth scratching along my neck and then they were in me. The second she bit me I was shuddering underneath her, my fingers dug into her sides. If she had been human I would have broken her. She stopped sucking at the bite as soon as I was still and it healed within a second.

She leaned back a little and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Did you just…?" She trailed off and bit her lip again.

Yeah I had just…and it was damn embarrassing. I stood up, letting Nessie slide to the ground. I was running and phasing within seconds. I didn't bother to take of my jeans. Shredded denim flew everywhere.

I heard Nessie yell out my name but I didn't stop. My self control was border line. I had been seconds away from tearing off all her clothes when she bit me.

I felt Seth phase and yelled at him. _PHASE BACK NOW! Pass the message along. _I felt him leave again and I was fairly confident that he hadn't gotten anything about New York. I wanted to tell everyone together. Make sure they knew that had options.

I ran for a few hours before heading back to my Dad's for a change of clothes. I ended up crashing in my room where I haven't slept for a long time. Most nights I slept outside the cottage or on the couch when Edward and Bella took pity on me.

I woke up to hear my window creaking open. I knew it was Nessie without having to open my eyes. She crawled in bed next to me and I was glad I had put on boxers before falling asleep. Ness snuggled up to my back and I turned to face her.

"Happy Birthday my little monster." My arms were wrapped around her and my hands rubbed her back. She sighed and I finally opened my eyes. I blinked in shock a few times. "Nessie what the hell happened to your hair?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep and Alice decided to give me a new edgy look for New York. Do you like it?"

"It's purple."

"Do you like it?"

"It's purple."

"You hate it!" Whoa full blown teenage angst.

"No, no Nessie! I love it, you look adorable. As always." In fact she looked kinda sexy. Punk Rock Barbie. I bent down my head and licked her bottom lip. She gasped and moaned and pressed herself to me. I had a flashback to last night and pulled away. It was still embarrassing.

"Jacob what's wrong? What did I do? Please tell me." I couldn't deny her even this.

"I'm a little embarrassed about last night…"

Nessie sat up and looked at me. "Why would that embarrass you? I mean…I loved that I was able to do that to you with just my teeth. It made me feel powerful and sexy and…" She gave me that little smirk of hers and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Does anyone know you're here?" I tried to give her a stern look.

"Nope," she said. I sighed and stood up.

"Ness, you're gonna get me in so much trouble." I grabbed my cell phone shot off a quick text to Bella.

**B- Hey, got ur missing monster. Gonna keep her w/ me while I update pack. Love u. J**

A few seconds later I had a response.

**Tell her she is in trouble! And Happy Birthday from her father and I. Take her to the big house. We're busy here.**

Eww. Alrighty then. "Come on kid; let's go round up the pack." I grabbed some jeans and pulled them on before turning to face her. She was staring at me and biting her lip again. Christ. I pulled a shirt out of my drawer and she raised an eyebrow.

"I won't be phasing today Ness. It's your birthday and I'm sure Alice will want me to be wearing clothes to your party."

"I think it would be a better party if you weren't!" She trilled a laugh and opened my door, almost running over my dad in the process.

Billy stared at Nessie, taking in her rumpled shorts and tank top and messy purple hair. Then he looked at me, halfway through pulling a shirt on with a damn guilty expression on my face. Thank god I had already gotten my jeans on.

"Hey Billy!" Nessie gave him a big a hug and her trademark smile.

"Happy Birthday Nessie. Jake can I talk to you?" I sighed and nodded. Nessie walked outside and I went to the kitchen. I grabbed a few protein bars and started eating them.

"Jake…isn't she a little young?" Billy wasn't being judgmental but he was worried.

I leaned casually against the counter. "She's old enough Billy. We're gonna have a pack meeting; I need you to be there. Can we do it here?"

"Sure sure. Be careful with her Jake. She might seem old enough but she is still young."

I nodded and walked out the back door. Nessie was standing there grinning at me like a loon. "The birthday girl wants a piggy back ride!" She jumped on me, as light as a feather and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"So I'm old enough huh?" She whispered in my ear and then licked along my earlobe.

"Nessie be good. For the love of god be good." She giggled in my ear and I shuddered again.

First stop was Seth and Leah's. I asked them to bring Sue when they came. I stopped at Embry's and then Quil's. I figured Embry would be excited but Quil had Claire to think about. She was ten now and I didn't know what we would do about her. I assumed Quil would want to stay here.

We still had thirty minutes before everyone was supposed to be at Billy's so I stalked off to the woods, Ness was still riding piggy back. Suddenly she was swinging herself around me, legs still wrapped around my waist so that she was facing me.

"Hi Jake." She had that hungry look in her eyes again. I walked forward until her back was up against a tree. I slid her up the tree a little. The bark would have hurt anyone else but it made her moan a little.

"You're playing with fire Ness. I do not have iron resolve you know. And I want this to be right. To be perfect for you. So now I need to you to do me a favor and behave. No more biting, no more sneaking out and crawling into my bed. Can you do that for me?" I kissed her lightly on the lips and she nodded.

"Ok then, let's go inform the pack. And then it's your party!" I swung her around she was on my back again. She was silent on our way back, but it wasn't a sad silence, she was contemplative.

The pack meeting was quicker than I thought. I told everyone the Cullen's reasons for leaving, and obviously they knew why I had to go. Seth and Embry were excited, even Leah was happy. Sue immediately said she would go if Charlie came and Billy nodded is assent.

Quil looked completely torn. He didn't want to be away from the pack, we were his family, but he had Claire to consider. He could no more be away from her than I could be away from Ness. He decided that he would stay here but come to visit us until Claire was old enough to decide where she wanted to live.

The meeting broke up and Nessie and I ran back to the main house. Alice met us at the door with knowing smile. She directed me to a bathroom on the second floor with instructions to shower. I finished up and attempted to find Nessie but Jasper told me he had instructions to get me ready and then keep me in one place. I was not allowed to see Nessie until we were all ready to leave. He wouldn't tell me where we were going. I was wrangled in to a slick black Armani suit and my hair was gelled into casual spikes. I looked like a casino pit boss.

Seth, Embry and Quil were similarly outfitted as were Charlie and Billy when they arrived. They all looked slightly amused by Alice's instructions.

The male vamps had disappeared upstairs and come back down looking every bit as made up as we all were.

Leah, Sue and Claire were all upstairs with the rest of the girls, I assume getting glamorous.

I heard a car pull up outside and the vamps stood, our sign that we were ready to go. Alice was the first to flit down the stairs, she was dressed up but not too fancy. Everyone else followed her down. Nessie was the last.

My breath caught in my throat I'd never seen someone so beautiful. Her dress was short and purple and sparkly. She looked like a movie star.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day! Whoohoo. Enjoy!! Review!**

**I do not own these characters. **

**Warning: A bit lemony but not in a TMI way. I hope. Happy reading. **

**Nessie**

Everyone else filed out of the house until it was just Jacob and I standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked amazing; his suit fit him perfectly, accenting his muscles. He had what I would guess was a nine o'clock shadow and it made him look dangerous.

He grabbed my hand and I hopped up piggy back and he carried me giggling out into the driveway. He paused when he saw the car. It was a stretch hummer limo. We squeezed into the last two spots available and I smiled at my family. They were amazing.

No one would tell me where we were going. My Dad said the drive was half the fun. We took turns standing and looking out the sunroof. I saw the Seattle skyline at twilight.

I'd been to Seattle a million times and I loved it. Every area had its own uniqueness to it. There were so many humans to watch and that was one of my favorite things to do. They were so odd and entertaining.

We pulled up to the Space Needle and I clapped. I'd never been here before even though I had always wanted to go. We had to ride the elevator up in several groups.

We made our way to the top deck and looked at the view spin lazily by. I would miss Washington. I would miss the beauty and life that was everywhere you looked. I would even miss the rain. I looked at Jake and smiled. At least I would be making a new start with him.

We dropped off Charlie, Sue, Billy, Esme and Carlisle at the hotel. Apparently there would be more fun tomorrow. The rest of us went to a club and with the help of fake ID's from Alice we all got in without a problem.

Mom and Dad bowed out early, I guess to let me have some fun without my parents hanging around. We danced wildly and I ended up with my first ever alcoholic beverage. And then my second and third, and fourth and fifth. Jake and the others wolves matched me drink for drink, shot for shot. Alice was going to be in huge trouble tomorrow.

It was almost dawn when we all stumbled out of the club and into the waiting limo. We got to the hotel and Alice handed keys out and then gave us instructions to be ready to go again by 11. We had a busy day planned.

I realized as we rode the elevator to the top floor that she had given me a key but hadn't given Jake one. She leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Your parents are as far away as possible. Have fun!"

Jake was looking at me oddly and I crooked my finger for him to follow me. I found our room and stumbled against the door. Jake took the key from me and opened the door. There were hundreds of candles on every surface available.

I looked at Jake and grinned. "Alice." We both said at one time and then laughed. Yup, always Alice. I looked around the suite nervously. There were clothes in the closet for both of us. I checked out the bathroom. Looked through the room guide.

Finally Jacob cleared his throat and I looked at him. I was suddenly nervous. All I could think about while we were dancing was him and now I was so nervous I could barely move.

"Nessie, honey, we don't have to do anything. Remember moving slow? Let's just get a few hours sleep before our day of fun begins okay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna shower." I smiled at him. Wow. He was so understanding. So perfect. I slipped off my clothes and got into the shower. My mind drifted to Jake and suddenly I knew I was being silly. Jake and I were made for each other. Literally meant to be. I turned off the shower and squeezed as much water out of my hair as I could.

I didn't bother drying off or getting a towel. I just walked out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway. Jake was lying on the bed, still in his suit. He wasn't sleeping but he had his eyes closed.

"Jake." My voice sounded husky and sexy. He opened his eyes and sat up, staring at me. I still had little rivulets of water running down me and the combination of the candle light and water made my skin sparkle slightly.

One second he was sitting on the bed and the next he was standing right in front of me. He kissed the tip of my nose and then ducked down to lick a drop of water off my right nipple. I moaned and pulled him to my mouth. He was kissing me, sliding his tongue into my mouth as I undid his shirt. He was working on my breasts, licking and sucking on my nipples as I let his pants and boxers drop to the floor.

I'd seen Jake shirtless countless times. Jakes naked was a million times better. He was all gorgeous tan muscle. He was also huge. I had no idea how he was going to fit inside me. I bit my lip.

I was on the bed without remembering how I got there. Jake was hovering over me, kissing my neck. His hand slowly travelled down my stomach, tracing circles on my abdomen. I willed him with my mind to go lower. He went lower.

His finger traced over my clit with hardly any pressure, teasing me. And then he was rubbing it and I was bucking underneath him. He dipped a finger in me and I moaned into his ear. Soon he had two fingers in me and was making a come here motion inside of me. And just like that I was over the edge, I screamed into his neck, refusing the urge to bite him. I bucked wildly and felt my walls clamping down on his fingers. Finally my breathing slowed back down to normal.

I felt him pressing up against me, hard and so so big.

"You sure about this Ness?" he asked in a quiet sexy voice of his own. I nodded and then he was pushing in me. I was slick but he still had to go slowly. His head hung down onto my shoulder and I wrapped my legs around him. "God Ness, you feel so good." He whispered in my ear. "I love you honey."

It took him several moments until he was all the way inside me. He was still, letting my body adjust to his size. And then he was thrusting in and out of me, his pace still slow, careful.

"Harder Jake." I was pushing my hips up to meet his every thrust. I was begging him but I couldn't even make complete sentence. He reached between us and started rubbing my clit and I was at that edge again. I bit his neck this time as I squeezed around him. He moaned and bit me back and I came again. I felt him spill inside me. He was still on top of me, both of us breathing hard.

Neither of us spoke for several minutes. We were grinning like crazy people and just staring into each other's eyes. Jake was the first to say something. "Nessie will you marry me?"

I stared up at him and nodded slowly. He got up and went to his pants to pull out a little black box. I sat up and he came to edge of the bed and got down on one knee.

"Ness I know it's probably way too soon for this and it wasn't how I planned to do it but I love you more than anything else in this whole world and I want nothing more than to be with you. And we don't have to get married right away and you don't even have to wear the ring or tell anyone but I just need for you to know ho-"

I stood up interrupting his speech. I kneeled next to him. "Jake, you gonna put that ring on my finger now?" He nodded with a big dopey grin on his face and slid the ring on the third finger of my left hand. It was perfect. I smiled at Jake and kissed him slowly. "I love you Jake."

Jake pulled me back into the bed and we made love for hours until the front desk called with a wakeup call that we hadn't asked for. We both sighed, "Alice". I begrudgingly crawled out of bed and into the shower. We got ready in record time. There was a knock on the door and Jake looked at me.

"Time to face the music honey." He opened the door. It was my Dad. The worst possible person to have been standing there. My Dad gave Jacob the death glare and Jake just stared back at him with the biggest grin I'd ever seen. My dad's eyes flicked to my ring for a second and then back to Jake.

"Wait! Dad! Before you say anything. I love Jacob, Daddy and I'll always be your little girl but I want to marry Jake and I know you think I'm too young but we're so happy together and besides you were 17 when you got married."

"Actually I was 105 when I married your mother." He stated dryly.

"Who was only 18," I shot back.

He nodded slowly looking from me to Jake and back. I was sure he was reading our minds. "Fine. I give up. Alice will need months to get everything together anyways." He sounded dejected but I think it was mostly a front. He wasn't supposed to be okay with this but apparently he couldn't find any good arguments.

I squealed and hugged him, he kissed my head and then hugged Jake who looked surprised. "Congratulations son, you're going to take good care of my little girl." It was a statement not a question.

Jake nodded happily. "Of course…Dad." And then he had swept me up in his arms and was swinging me in circles. When he set me down my whole family was in the hallway. Jake and I were passed around from person to person for hugs and congratulations.

Alice interrupted with the promise of a fun day followed by presents and cake. I wasn't much for human food but chocolate cake was quite possibly the best thing on this planet. Besides Jacob. I was thinking of licking chocolate cake off of Jake as we walked out of the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Sort of a filler chapter. The Cullens are getting ready to move! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Bella**

Alice had told us about Jake and Nessie the night before and truthfully neither of us was surprised. You would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to feel the energy between them.

Edward was happy that they at least wanted to get married instead of live in sin. I was just happy that they were happy. They were both pretty much immortal. Jake wouldn't age until he quit shifting, and I'm guessing he wouldn't stop until Nessie was gone, and she could live forever. Even if their getting married was a mistake it wouldn't matter, age didn't matter when you were going to live forever. And their getting married wasn't a mistake. They were soul mates, I knew that feeling, and I couldn't deny them their happiness.

**Jacob**

I hadn't meant to ask Nessie to marry me like that. I had wanted to take her out on dates and buy her flowers, maybe be wearing clothes. But I couldn't help it. She looked so pretty lying there, even with her purple hair, and I suddenly was asking. I'd waited so long for this, for someone I could spend my life with.

I was amazed at everyone's reactions. I had expected yelling and ultimatums and god knows what. But everyone seemed happy for us. I was relieved. I loved the Cullens and I wanted them to approve of Nessie and I.

Today was a celebration, of Nessie's birthday, of our engagement. But it was also a goodbye to our home. We were leaving in two weeks, and we wouldn't be coming back.

**Nessie**

The rest of my birthday celebration passed in a haze. We rode the ferry boats and went to the aquarium, where I scared Grandpa Charlie when I was watching the sharks. Then we went back to the hotel for presents and cake.

Mom and Dad gave me the keys to a car I wouldn't see until I got home. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme gave me tickets for Jake and me to go to Hawaii, which we could actually enjoy unlike the others. Alice and Jasper gave me a new "New York" wardrobe. Emmett and Rosalie gave me a kitten, which I had been wanting for months. Everyone was a little weary of the kitten, but I instantly fell in love and wouldn't have eaten him for anything in the world. Besides, I don't think he would have been worth the effort. He was all black and I named him Snowflake. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue gave me a new iPod, already filled with all my favorite music; I was guessing they'd had help with that. The pack gave me a photo album filled with pictures of Jake as a baby and then of me as a baby, and then of photos with us together. There were still open pages, waiting to be filled. There were even picture of my parents with Jake before I was born.

After cake we all piled into the Hummer and drove away from Seattle for, what I couldn't help thinking, would be the last time.

When we got home I got to see my new car, an all eletric Mini Cooper. It was perfect for me.

Everyone started making plans and packing. The majority of our stuff was to be shipped, but we had to figure out who was driving what car to New York. We were looking at houses online, figuring out which ones we wanted to see. My parents and grandparents were flying to New York tomorrow to choose and sign papers.

Jake and I had the cottage to ourselves for the weekend while they were away.

I spent the majority of that night packing clothes into boxes and then unpacking a certain black fluff ball from those same boxes and thinking of my weekend with Jake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moving time. What happens on a Cullen road trip? **

* * *

We were all packed and ready to go. I looked around the cottage one last time; to make sure we hadn't forgotten anything. Of course we hadn't. No one else was quite as sad to leave as my mother and I. This was our home, my only home and my mother's first home as a vampire. I'm sure I'd be used to moving one day.

Only we, the vampires, plus Jake were leaving today. We were driving; the others were flying to New York in a week, which was supposed to be the day we arrive. We didn't need to sleep though, well the others didn't, Jake and I did, but not much. And with our driving skills we would make it a lot quicker. The 3,000 mile drive would take us less than 24 hours. Rosalie had done some tinkering to my car so I could easily get it up to over 150MPH.

Jake was driving with me so we could switch off, we didn't have quite the attention spans of the vamps. My dad was in his new Vantage, my Mom in her Ferrari, Carlisle was in a new Mercedes, Esme in the Audi, Emmett had his Hummer, Rosalie her BMW, Alice was in the Porsche and Jasper was on the Ducati. We were a picture for Car and Driver.

I hadn't gotten to see much of Jake since my birthday. He had been taking care of things at La Push, spending time with Sam's pack. I was glad I'd get to have 24 hours of being with him. We loaded Snowflake into the car, she would walk on a leash like a dog, it was awesome and also good for bathroom breaks.

I slid into the driver's seat and took my place in the middle of the procession of cars. My dad and Alice would warn everyone about any cops.

"Hey Nessie, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You need me to distract you?"

I laughed, "Jakey you couldn't distract me if you wanted too."

"Mmm is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be." I grinned at him.

Jake put his hand on my knee and I suddenly understood. He was gonna play dirty. I was wearing a skirt. I spread my legs a fraction of an inch and grinned at Jake. His hand stayed on knee for an hour. He moved his hand up an inch and kept still for another hour. At this point I wanted to squirm but wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He moved his hand up an inch. We were telling each other what we wanted, for our wedding, for our house, for our lives.

"I want at least three kids." Jake said and I froze. "What's wrong Nessie?"

"I uh…we're not sure if I can have kids Jake…"

"But you, uh, you know…every month." I blushed. Of course Jake and his dog nose would know that.

"Yeah but Carlisle isn't sure that my body could accommodate a growing baby." My tears were threatening to over flow my eyes. "I'm sorry Jacob."

"Hey, it's okay Nessie. Oh Nessie baby don't cry. We'll work it out. I don't need kids, I'd be happy just being with you forever." His words didn't help. I was balling. "Nessie pull over at this rest stop." I wanted to tell him I was fine but truthfully I need to pull myself together.

I pulled off and stopped. I couldn't stop crying. Jake tried telling me it didn't matter, but I knew it did. Jake wanted kids and I couldn't give them to him. I was broken; I wasn't going to make him happy.

Suddenly my dad was hugging me.

"Edward I don't know what's wrong. I told her I wanted kids and she said she didn't think she could have them and I told her I didn't need kids to be happy but she won't believe me. All I need is Nessie." Jake was almost pleading now and I knew I needed to stop crying or I would upset him even more. I hiccupped and stopped my tears.

"Nessie, Jake is telling you the truth sweetie. He really doesn't need kids to be happy. All he needs is you. And if it turns out you can have babies then he will love them, if you can't then he will be perfectly happy to have you all to himself."

"Really?" I was looking at Jake now.

"Really Nessie, I love you so much. I just want you to be happy. I'll be perfectly happy raising kittens with you the rest of our very very long lives."

Jake took the driver's seat when we left, after letting Snowflake out for a potty break. She settled on the dashboard this time and fell asleep.

After about 20 minutes Jake put his hand on my thigh and gave me a huge grin. I was tired of the previews. I wanted to get to the movie. I slid down in my seat a little and then looked at Jake and bit my lip. His hand slid up to brush me gently and Jake gave me a sharp look.

"Nessie you naughty girl, you're not wearing any underwear." I grinned and he plunged two fingers inside me. I moaned and jerked in my seat, I hadn't been expecting that. "God Nessie you're so wet." His thumb started rubbing my clit and I was pushing myself against his hand. It only took me a couple of minutes until I was biting my lip to keep from screaming as my walls clamped around his fingers. I watched him bring his fingers to his mouth and lick them clean. I almost came again.

"Did that distract you?" Jake's voice was husky and sexy.

"Nope, I was completely focused." Jake laughed.

We had left pretty late and it was dark now. We were pretty far behind everyone else and the freeway was clear.

"Hey Jake? Want me to distract you?"

"Sure Nessie."

I unzipped his pants. He was hard within seconds. I moved as fast as I could and straddled him.

"Christ Nessie what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't get too distracted." I plunged myself down on him and he threw back his head. I pushed myself against his chest, and buried my head into his neck as I rode him. He could see around me and I knew his driving skills could handle it. He put one hand on my hip as I bounced up and down on him. I rolled my hips and he was as deep as I could take him. He was hitting my cervix and g-spot with every roll of my hips. My orgasm was sudden and strong. I didn't mean to bite him but in the heat of the moment I couldn't stop myself. I plunged my teeth into his neck and he let out a howl. I felt him lose control as he came inside me but I wasn't fast enough to stop us from slamming into the guard rail.

"Fuck. Nessie, you okay?" I nodded and checked on Snowflake, she was fine but looked kinda pissed.

I crawled off his lap and zipped up his pants. I was laughing, I couldn't help it. "I told you not to get distracted."

There was a tap on the window. Emmett. He had been the person in front of us.

"Please please tell me you just crashed because you were having sex." Emmett could barely hold himself together. He took our silence as assent and started cracking up. "Oh god, this is the best thing in the world. The others are coming back. You're not gonna be able to hide this."

We climbed out and tried to put on our best ashamed faces. Jasper pulled up and threw off some calming vibes.

My mom was there next. "Jake! Really? In the car?" She looked at me. "While he was driving?" She sniffed. "Ness did you bite him? Holy Crow."

We went through various incarnations of this as everyone else pulled up. Rosalie pronounced the car totaled. My dad sighed and called a towing company.

"Alright. If you drive Bella's Ferrari you cannot…do what you just did. Okay?"

I nodded, my cheeks bright red. My dad gave me the keys and told us to go ahead. He and my mom were waiting for the truck; she'd drive with him in the Vantage.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Drive safe." His eyes were pure black and I pulled Jake to the Ferrari quickly.

I got into the drives seat and within minutes we were coasting along at 120 miles an hour.

We were about a quarter of the way through our trip. What a day.


End file.
